The use of radar systems on motor vehicles, for example, for collision avoidance and other applications, is known. Such radar systems typically transmit radar beams directly in front of a traveling motor vehicle and/or directly to the side of the vehicle in order to provide information on blind spots. However, heretofore radar systems do not accommodate when the motor vehicle is traveling along a curved road. Therefore, a radar apparatus that can focus a subset of radar beams within a field of view (FOV) and at an angle from a projected longitudinal center line of the motor vehicle would be desirable.